


Peace of the Present

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [22]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Ace!Biggs, Anxiety, Comfort, Flashback, Friendship, PTSD, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Biggs is in the middle of a flashback, you try to ground him.
Relationships: Biggs & Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Peace of the Present

“Take a deep breath,” you tried to soothe the man who was breaking down. His eyes darted in every direction, seeing invisible ghosts and hearing all of their silent screams. You weren’t there, and your words certainly were mute on his ears.

Slowly, you gripped on his hands that kept on searching for a gun in his holster. It seemed to snap him somewhat back to the present, but he was still slipping into the deep abyss of the endless past.

“Biggs,” you stated firmly and loud enough to where he would hopefully register some of what you were saying. “I want you to try and look for three green things.” Green things were rare in Sector 7, so hopefully, he would be looking at where he currently was and not at what was haunting him.

His eyes started to slow down and he started to search the world around him. They landed on the grass that was growing below where the two of you had started to sit after he started to panic.

“Say it out loud,” you encouraged.

“Grass,” he rasped out between his quick breaths. If he didn’t slow down soon, he’d pass out from the change of his blood’s pH level.

“Good, two more things, okay?”

“The leaves on the flowers.”

“One more.”

He took a deep breath and looked around. His breathing was starting to stabilize and he was beginning to ground himself in reality. He moved his hands so he could squeeze yours. Finally, his eyes landed on a bracelet he gave you that could hold materia. He found it during a raid on a Shinra warehouse.

“Your healing materia.”

“Good,” you praised with a soft smile. “Now, just take a few deep breaths, okay?”

Biggs nodded his head and focused on breathing. He matched the breaths you were taking to lead him through the exercise. He kept his eyes trained on your closed ones.

Whenever he would lock himself in his home or his room panicking over the next mission, you would be right outside his door. You’d tell him calming things, you’d sing, you’d just do anything to help him calm his nerves.

“You know,” he said after he was feeling stable enough to actually talk. “You’ve always healed me in more ways than one.” His fingers brushed up your hand and towards the materia. “I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I appreciate it. Thank you, [Y/N].”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“No, I do. I owe you so much. You’re the best friend a guy could ever ask for.”

With a grin, you hugged him close to you. After a second, you pulled away, but stayed right next to him, enjoying the peace of the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Biggs is ace, y’all. You can’t convince me otherwise. When you’re on the motorcycle with Jessie, he was saying how he wasn’t sure if he was on the same page as her when she was flirting with Cloud. Jessie then said she was pretty sure he wasn’t even reading the same book. It’s also canon that he has anxiety, so I thought he’d probably be prone to PTSD.


End file.
